FLAKY REFUSES TO SEE HER THERAPIST!!!
Lumpy: Are you kidding me? Flaky is seen sleeping, covered in blankets and pillows Lumpy: I told you to get ready for your doctor‘s appointment, and here you are sleeping! Now come on, we gotta go. Lumpy takes off the blankets and pillows Flaky: Get off! Lumpy: No! We're leaving soon! Flaky: I'm watching The Loud House! The TV is off Lumpy: Yeah right! Now come on! Flaky: No! Lumpy: Please? You have a doctor's appointment! Flaky: What doctor's appointment? Lumpy: You're therapist! Flaky: OH NO!!! I'M NOT SEEING HIM AGAIN!!! Lumpy: You have to, Flaky! Flaky: Why? He asks me how I'm doing, how well I'm behaving, how are you feeling, and are you getting along with others and socializing! Well guess what? I CAN'T STAND IT!!! HE'S... SO... RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!!! Lumpy: How is he rude by telling you how you're doing? As a therapist, he needs to tell you that! Flaky: No! He reminds me of that crooked therapist from GTA 5! Lumpy: Looks at the window ''Oh, now you waited for the snowstorm to arrive! Are you proud? Flaky: Yes! Lumpy: Please, GET UP!!! Flaky: Make me, jerk! ''Lumpy attempts to pull Flaky out of the couch, but she has a strong grip on the couch Lumpy: LET GO!!! Flaky: NEVER!!! Flaky then grabs one of the pillows and throws it at Lumpy Lumpy: HEY!!! Don't do that! Flaky: You treat me like I'm 5! Lumpy: Well you act like you're 5! Flaky: Well I have no feelings! Lumpy: Yes you do! Maybe that's the problem. You just need to find your feelings. Flaky: GO AWAY!!! Lumpy: See? That's a feeling! Rage! Flaky: GET OUT!!! Flaky begins to beat Lumpy with a pillow Lumpy: STOP IT!!! YOU DO NOT BEAT PEOPLE WITH PILLOWS!!! Flaky: GET REKT, JACKASS!!! Lumpy: Gasps ''Oh my goodness! I'm gonna kick your donkey ass! Flaky: Don't say that! Lumpy: I'm an adult, you can't tell me what to do! Flaky: Well then I'm not going then! Lumpy: Flaky, I don't want to have to pay a late fee. Please, whats it gonna take to get you to go see your therapist? Flaky: Make me... SOME FOOD!!! Lumpy: Excuse me? You don't order me around like that! Flaky: MAKE ME SOME DAMN FOOD!!! Lumpy: Not with that attitude, missy! Now, what's the magic word? Flaky: No. Lumpy: It's p-p... Flaky: NO!!! Lumpy: ...Please! Can you say please? Flaky: ...please... Lumpy: Good. ''The scene cuts to Lumpy making sandwiches Lumpy: This is her favorite, ham and cheese sandwich. Let's bring it to her! Lumpy brings the sandwiches to Flaky Flaky: Cool. Lumpy: Now what do you say? Flaky: Thank you. Lumpy: You're welcome! Flaky: What is that? Flaky opens the sandwich to find thumbtacks in it Flaky: WHY IS THERE THUMBTACKS ON MY SANDWICH?!?! Lumpy: It's payback for being so rude to me! Flaky: WHY?!?! Lumpy: Now go eat it! Flaky throws the sandwiches at Lumpy Lumpy: FLAKY!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?! Flaky: ARE YOU CRAZY?!?! YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY MOUTH?!?! Lumpy: That's what you get! Now you have to go to the therapist starving! Flaky: I don't care, because now I'm not going! Lumpy: Flaky no! Flaky goes to her room and locks the door Lumpy: Flaky, please ge- Flaky: I AM NOT GOING TO THE THERAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIST!!! Lumpy: Wow. I can't believe her. She will go to the therapist today! Whether she likes it or not! Aftermath In the end, Flaky was forced to go to the therapist. Due to her causing the big delay, the therapist did not charge Lumpy with a late fee. They talked about the incident as well as Flaky's social problems. In the end, he tells her to respect Lumpy and be more social. Category:Fanfic Category:Therapy